After The Fact
by bluewatergypsy
Summary: Mysterio revealed my identity. Why could he do such a thing? He was a villain and I'm the superhero saving the day, but he still revealed me. I, Peter Parker, am not happy about this.


He revealed my identity!

He ruined my life.

Or so I thought.

I'm running from everyone, everything and I still get nowhere.

Mysterio ruined my life, and with a false tape. Really? Is that how my identity is revealed. It had to be right after I took MJ on a joy ride through the city.

When I got home, I packed a bag and ran for it. I didn't leave a note for my aunt because if the cops went searching through our apartment and saw it, I'd be screwed. I plan to go to the most northern town in Canada that nobody goes to, or has access to. I can't be in New York, they'd find me, but if I turn myself in, I'd be able to tell everyone the truth.

Everything in this world is a lie. Our government, the people, the surroundings, everything. You can't believe anything you see.

In the square that I saw that article in, everyone looked concerned, surprised, or hurt by what I didn't do. By the look on MJ's eyes, she couldn't believe it. Before I could even talk to her, she ran off.

I don't know what to do. I know that I should turn myself in, but at the same time, I think I should run away. I could contact S.H.E.I.L.D about what is happening, but they probably wouldn't do anything.

MJ probably thinks that I'm a traitor to our country, even though I have been helping the country for a couple of years now. I need proof from that fake scene in that video. I could show the chief of the NYPD footage that E.D.I.T.H recorded from the actual scene itself. They most likely wouldn't believe me though.

But who released the video? Is Quintin still alive? There's no way. He died in front of my eyes. Who go the footage and made it seem as though I was the bad guy. I wouldn't kill anybody, let alone thousands of people.

It's complete and utter, BULLSHIT!

If Natasha was still here, she'd help me. Tony was my father-figure, and a billionaire, so he'd help me. Captain America would help. Anybody on the avengers would help.

You know what, I have an idea.

A YouTube video explaining everything.

I went to the closest tech store and bought a new phone, found the tallest building in New York and started filming.

"Aw, hey," I started awkwardly, "I know that you've heard the rumours, but they're not true."

I took my mask off.

"I, Peter Parker, would never put a person's life on the line on purpose. The line of me saying, 'execute them all', was referring to the drones that were creating the Elementals."

A single tear rolled down my face. I was frustrated, sad and desperate for the people to believe me.

"Mysterio was a hologram, an image of our imagination. Quintin Burk, who created Mysterio, was a sociopath who sought attention. He used high tech drones to create the Elementals in London, Prague, Venice, and wherever else he destroyed. I saved London from a villain that would have killed our entire planet.

I had sobs in the back of my throat, but I held them back.

"I'm an innocent 16-year-old but from Queens. I just got my first girlfriend. Why would I kill a planet I love? Why would I kill the people I love? I have friends, family, and the Avengers to take care of."

I couldn't hold the sobs back any longer.

"My girlfriend, my aunt, my best friend, they're all people I care about. I care about everybody, even the jackass that bullies me all the time."

I put my serious face on, even though some tears were still rolling down my cheeks.

"I need your help to find the man, or woman, behind framing."

I wiped the years off of my face.

"I, Peter Parker, swear on my aunts life, that I had nothing to do with that video. I may have been saying those words, but it was to send the drones back where they had come from. I promise you."

I turned the camera off, created a YouTube channel, and uploaded the video.

I sat on the edge of the building for about 15 minutes before getting a confirmation from Youtube.

'You have 100,000 subscribers!'

Holy Shit!

I looked through the comments and saw that most people believed me. I was telling the truth, so why wouldn't they believe me? I have to go to the police station now. I had to tell them the true story, not the story they were provided with.


End file.
